


Dr.Robotnik Relationship Imagines

by SchmillionPizza



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Dr.Robotnik - Freeform, F/M, Imagines, Mentioning of sex but nothing graphic, Sonic The Hedgehog 2020, headcannon, romance fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmillionPizza/pseuds/SchmillionPizza
Summary: For PlutomuttYour Robotnik/Reader Fic is amazing. So amazing that I came up with some imagines!I hope you enjoy I’ll add more as I think of more.Calling it now. Robotnik 2020 will be 2020’s Onceler.
Relationships: Dr.Robotnik/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	1. Intimate Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plutomutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutomutt/gifts).



> These will be separated by topic. Hope everyone enjoys. 
> 
> I think Robotnik would be a horrible boyfriend btw but you the reader know this and don’t really care because if you can know such a man intimately chances are you’re not 100% good either. 
> 
> Pluto please keep writing omg your fic is awesome.

Intimate/Private Moments:

He’s always the last one awake. He likes it when you wake him with a kiss. 

You: *kiss*  
Robotnik: ...Good Morning, Sweetheart. 

He snores and it always wakes you up. 

He’d totally cuddle with you all the time that you’re in bed together. But it gets annoying after a while. He probably wants sex when he wakes up and his morning cuddles are thinly veiled. 

He’d be the one to decide what Netflix show you’re binging. But he’d at times let you pick but would spend the time trying to make out with you instead of actually watching the show. 

He’d love watching you cook and likes come up behind you and kiss your cheek. 

Robotnik:...are you using my mother’s recipe?  
You: Of course, Robbie~  
Robotnik: *cheek kiss*

On private walks he’d hold your hand like a teenager. 

At work/the lab you both have little inside jokes you’d say or do. Most of which are outdated Vine quotes(RIP Vine) His favorite would be BBQ Sauce on my Titties. 

He’d sneak little kisses before either of you leave or in passing if you had to be separated for whatever. He thinks it’s “mature” to do this to his woman. 

You’d have to hold his hand tight under the table at dinners with his family. He is constantly berated by them and you doing that keeps him from murdering them with science.


	2. Travelling

Traveling 

He has a playlist for every mood. He has several he made for you and is always excited to show them to you when you have to travel for work. 

He loves putting his arm around you as he drives. 

Holding your hand too. Especially if you are traveling with other people. He is very proud to have you and likes to show everyone (especially other males) that you belong to him. 

He worries a lot when you go to the ladies room at a gas station/truck stop. He thinks you’re the most beautiful woman in the world and is worried about someone kidnapping you. 

He once waited for you outside the door and tried to talk/yell at you to make sure you were alive. You had to explain repeatedly why this was not ok. But it’s hard to stay mad at him. He’s just so friggin adorable.


	3. Special Thanksgiving Chapter

Special Thanksgiving Chapter

He would be so proud to show you off to his family. 

He’d have his arm around you constantly. 

You both would stay in one of his childhood bedrooms at his weird uncle’s house. 

He would talk to you while he shaved before bed. 

You:..So this house is huge. Did you stay here often? 

Robotnik: Yeah. My cousins are super lame. And weird. Not the me kind of weird..but..y’know. 

You: Yeah..I noticed. That guy with the ferret. 

Robotnik: I know, right? 

He loves that you laid his clothes out for him. Even though it’s just a family get together. 

A typical exchange before sleep.

Cousin Ferret Guy: HEY ARE YOU GUYS DOING IT IN THERE?!

Robotnik: YES THATS WHY WE’RE SO QUIET, YOU IDIOT!!

You:...I miss the barracks...

You like helping his mother and aunt in the kitchen. They both like you. You’re unsure if this is a good thing. 

His family appears to be a family of criminals. It’s a little off putting.

His 3 year old niece likes for you to braid her hair and he saw you with her and just about died of cuteness. 

He may or may not be struggling with asking you to marry him this weekend but wants it to be special, with just the two of you. But also wants to rub it in his family’s face. 

Robotnik’s plate would consist of very little turkey a lot of mashed potatoes and corn and a roll. Basically the plate of a child. 

He basically makes little sick noises whenever you suggest he eat a vegetable. 

His family would constantly ask what you see in him. 

The entire trip home you would pet and love on him because his ego is so fractured now.


	4. Special Thanksgiving Chapter Part 2

Thanksgiving Chapter pt 2

He would sneak kisses. He’d be really paranoid about his mother or aunt seeing him kiss you. 

He’d feel of your leg under the table. Also hold your hand. 

Also his little drone bots would be hovering everywhere helping with various things. He may be a smug pos but he’s a smug pos that cares about his weird criminal family. 

His fav thing would be when you fell asleep on his shoulder when his uncle was telling the story of when he stabbed a guy in a parking lot over a parking space. 

You two sneak in some villain work when you’re in your room. You communicate with Agent Stone via FaceTime. 

Stone:..Good evening, Sir. The anomaly is-...wait where are you? 

Robotnik: I’m at my aunt’s, Stone. I may be a mad scientist but I still have obligations to my family. 

Stone: His mother guilt-tripped him again didn’t she? 

You: Totally did. 

Robotnik: Oh my god just tell me the status of the goddamn hedgehog!!! 

You don’t get to fool around. You came close after you took a shower together ( at your insistence) but decided not to cause you heard his niece playing in the next room. 

The entire night ends in a standoff with some government people that are after his uncle but he is able to smooth everything over because he works for the government and the way he was able to charm the agents just made your liver quiver. :)


	5. Chapter 5 : When you’re sick.

He would be so worried about you and never leave you. He’d watch you sleep. 

Depending on what you had he’d try his best to comfort you. 

Stomach Virus? He’d spoon feed you bone broth and hold your hair back for you when you needed to be sick 

Cold/Flu? He’d insist you let him give you a sedative so that you’d sleep this off. He’d wake you up routinely for your medicine. He’d also keep a log of your fever. 

Menstrual Cramps? He’d lay in bed with you and keep your heating pad in the right spot. 

Stone: Sir. You’ve not been to work in 2 days. We need these reports signed. 

Robotnik: WELL. You tell that to the lining of my girlfriends uterus and it’s unusually heavy volume! Do you know what proglandlins are Stone?! They’re a bitch!!! 

He is obsessive and he worries about you. 

When he is sick he is a literal man baby. 

His mother sometimes comes to care for him. 

She drives you crazy. Because she gives him whatever he wants and it’s bullshit because he’s eating pizza and he has a cold! 

He never wants to take his medicine. You always have to blend it up into a smoothie or hide it in his food somehow. 

You make him his mother’s chicken noodle soup to take for lunch when you both go back to work. 

He kissed your cheek and tells you he’s so lucky to have you..

...even tho your soup isn’t as good as his mother’s .


	6. Sexy Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title. Our Boi is pretty vanilla.

Sexy Times

He enjoys being ontop. Even though he calls you Mommy during. 

He says “You’re so beautiful or You’re so hot.” to you all the time during because he can’t believe he’s having sex with you. 

He thought oral was the best thing until he got to put it inside you. He can’t get enough of it now. 

He’s actually pretty stacked. He has a great butt too. He’s got a lot of chest hair and you really love laying on his chest when it’s over. 

He’s really picky about his condoms so he usually gets them. 

You tried fire and ice condoms once and it did not go well. You had an allergic reaction and it nearly destroyed him that he did that to you. 

You sometimes cry after sex especially if it’s close to your period and he always holds you, pets your hair and tells you he’s got you and it’s all gonna be ok. He’ll even pick you up and take you to the bathroom after because he knows you always need to pee after sex. 

He sometimes groans out that he wants to put a baby in you but it’s another kink of his that you indulge...for now. 

He hates that you bitch at him for smoking a cigar after sex sometimes. He feels like a big shot when he smokes and he loves it. 

It took him FOREVER to understand that fast woodpecker sex was not satisfactory. He is trying to listen to your body as well so he can find a rhythm.


	7. Christmas Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a day late o:

Your Christmas Eve would consist of 

Pizza  
DDR  
Die Hard   
Die Hard 2   
The Star Wars Christmas Special   
and Vines 

You’d also have sex, really soft comforting sex. 

Robotnik would wake you up at 6:00am cause he’s so excited about seeing you open your presents. 

He’s also excited about his stuff too. 

You’d get:   
A Frozen Snowflake Necklace   
3 Mini Brands   
A Winter Candy Apple set from Bath and Body   
and a red nightie. 

He’d get:   
A red Hydro-Flask with his logo on it ( that really did it for him)   
A new black 3DS with a power ring charm on the stylus.   
Beard and Mustache wax ( he needed some and is so touched by this)  
Weightlifting gloves that say “Ro-BUFF-Nik” on them.   
And underwear. He always needs underwear. 

You got his Mom an antique spice rack and He got her a necklace that matches yours. 

You still don’t know how to feel about this. 

She got you a book on etiquette. (Subtle)   
and a baby name book ( even subtler) 

Robotnik: That means she approves of you!  
You:...Yay? 

She got “Robbie” a new game for his DS.

You both spend Christmas Day at The Grand Canyon.(He teleported you two there) Just relaxing. You have a picnic and collect a few cool rocks. 

It was a pretty nice Christmas overall :)


	8. Music!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robotnik’s Music Library. 
> 
> HOLD ONTO YOUR SHUFFLES

Robotnik‘s Music Library: 

Robotnik’s Commute Playlist (traveling alone)   
Lots of Electronica and Electro Hip Hop. 

I Took A Pill In Ibiza (remix) by Mike Posner  
Shibuya by Frank Ocean   
11 LIT3S by King Kai’s Planet  
Turn Me On by Kevin Lyttle   
Toxic (80’s Remix) by Brittney Spears   
Do Ya Think I’m Sexy by N-Trance 

Robotnik’s Communte Playlist  
(Travelling with 💘Lovey💘)

Lots of Electro-Indie Love Songs and Indie-Rock 

Come Along by Cosmo Sheldrake   
Electric Love by BORNS  
Something Good Can Work by Two Dior Cinema Club   
Every time by Boy Pablo  
Tounge-Tied by Grouplove   
Electric Feel by MGMT  
My Type by Saint Motel  
Alive by Empire of The Sun

Robotnik’s Playlist Library: 

Rainy Day Mixtape   
Playlist for My Love pt 1  
Playlist for My Love pt 2  
Mother’s Favorite Songs   
Songs to make Stone a cooler person  
Playlist for My Love Part 3  
**Private Playlists**

Password: *********

ACCESS GRANTED 

**❣️❤️Date Night❤️❣️**  
**Anniversaries/When I’ve Screwed up**  
**Classical Music for Vivisections**  
**Wedding Playlist**  
**I Love You, Mrs.Robotnik Playlist**


	9. Work Things

Whenever your adderall-fueled psychotic boyfriend gets to do a vivisection or even a dissection he’s super giddy and excited. 

You really don’t want any part of this. He invites you to watch all the time but he understands that you aren’t comfortable with it. But that doesn’t stop him from enjoying it. 

Robotnik usually comes to you covered in various alien/ananomally bodily fluids and needs help getting out of his scrubs. 

Stone is too squeamish to do it. 

He can totally do it himself but wants to involve you somehow. 

You always have spare clothes for him in your office if he ever needs them. 

After he cleans up and you help him get dressed he always looks at you so adoringly. The way you pin his level 5 security clearance badge onto him reminds him of his mother looping his father’s tie. 

Sometimes he’ll take your hand and kiss it. When you’re putting his jacket on him. Taking you by surprise because he’s such a mysophobe. 

Robotnik: *handkiss*  
You: Robb-...er Doctor..sorry. Doctor..what are you doing?  
Robotnik: Kissing on my lady. The way you...dote on me makes me feel things.  
*You blush furiously*  
Robotnik: ...You look a little flushed. Do you need me to take you down to the lab?  
You: NO. 

You confuse him often but he enjoys trying to figure you out. 

When you were hired you took some of Stone’s tasks so that he may be with Robotnik in the field. 

One of your jobs is to keep Robotnik’s appointments and meetings in line. 

One of your secret jobs is to keep his appointments away from him and to go to meetings in his stead. 

Secretary of Defense: Yes. I’m here to meet with Dr.Robotnik?  
You: He’s not here.  
*SOD looks at him in his office, building a large model of the Starship Enterprise*

SOD: But I can see him right there.  
You: He’ll be available June 59th  
SOD: What?  
You: Or Marchtember 13th  
SOD: ...You do know I play golf with the president right?  
You: Listen man, Time is money, money is power, power is pizza. You want an appointment or not?  
SOD: Just..get me in ASAP. Let my assistant Judy know.  
You: Aww I love Judy  
SOD: Really?  
You: No. I’m a millennial in my late 20’s. I love no one.  
*Robotnik has a huge prideful grin on his face, he has taught you well *

You and Stone have a hot and cold relationship. 

Sometimes you’re really good with each other. You can both be catty and sarcastic and love to play off of each other. 

Stone:*sipping coffee* Did you see what Amanda wrote on Facebook last night?  
You: Yes. It was tragic. She’s so attention hungry.  
Stone: Total Karen  
You: Such. A Karen. 

Sometimes you disagree when it comes to Robotnik. 

You: We’ve got to get out of here. We’re in danger and so is Dr.Robotnik. He won’t admit it but it’s true.  
Stone: You’re not the boss, He is. He knows what he’s doing! Just because you’re his girlfriend doesn’t mean you can tell us what to do!  
You: STONE, there is a dimensional wormhole coming at us that could kill us instantly! I don’t exercise this card often but please, listen to me!! 

*After a climatic scene, inspiring words and overcoming trust issues , you , Robotnik and Stone stand in the pile of Rubble that used to be the government building you worked out of. *

Stone: Wow. I guess Y/N was right.  
You: Yeah. Don’t ever forget that. 

*Robotnik emerges from the bunker you hid in.*

Robotnik: My sensors are having an orgy. Anomalies are popping up everywhere!!! *he bites his fist*

You: Robbie?..

*You walk over to him and he lifts you up and tosses you a bit*

Robotnik: SO MANY CREATURES!! THANK YOU!!!! OH MY GOSH BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!!!!

*He kisses you*

You: ...That wasn’t my intent but..You’re Welcome, Sweetheart..

*You watch as Stone walks over to both of you. Robotnik still kissing the side of your head*

Stone: We should probably get an alibi...I think the President is going to have a few questions for us. 

You: It wasn’t our fault. It came out of no where from space. 

Robotnik:* still holding onto you, his head is on top of yours* Oh don’t worry about him. Once I tell him what I want to do he’ll look the other way. 

Stone: Well..I guess it’s back to Mrs.R’s basement till we get our new building. 

Robotnik: Mother won’t mind. She loves company. 

You: Debatable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just ...create a plot?????
> 
> NAAAAAH


End file.
